


主与奴 21 河蟹部分

by shirleysmile



Category: Green Book (2018)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile





	主与奴 21 河蟹部分

托尼罔若未闻。他急促地低喘在黑暗中尤为明显。

白人扳起唐的下巴，趴在他的脖颈处，吮吸起来。他的动作粗鲁又急躁，毫无章法，好像在发泄憋闷已久的欲望。

在唐被吻得逐渐软下身后，托尼的手向下滑去，解开了唐的腰带，把他的裤子向下拉。

他掏出手绢，团成一团塞到唐的嘴里，然后蹲跪了下去。

 

黑人咬着手绢，在黑暗中发出了第一声闷闷的喘息，靠在柜子上，身体彻底软了下来。

他开始轻轻顶胯，手指不由自主地抓住了腿间男人的黑发。

 

片刻后，托尼爆发出一阵咳嗽。他挨过那阵干呕，站起身，抱住软成一滩的黑人，将他口中被唾液浸湿的手绢拿出来，捧住他的头，和他接吻。

黑人尝到了他嘴间自己射进去的东西的味道，身子更软了。

然后白人从口袋里掏出火柴，点燃了储藏间桌子上的油灯。

火光照亮了这一方小屋，照亮了唐脸颊上亮晶晶的汗和湿漉漉的眼睛。

他高潮后温顺无力地靠在柜子上喘息，在和托尼对上视线时，露出了脆弱羞涩，还带着一丝责备的小鹿般眼神。

 

托尼紧紧地注视他，动手解开了自己的皮带。

裤子滑到地上。

 

唐跪了下去，握住他粗硬、已经开始淌出液体的性器。

他抬眼，伸舌头舔了一下顶部。

托尼的眼神几乎要把眼前的黑人燃烧。

 

“您也让伊凡这么做吗，维拉朗格先生？”他戏弄着他急切轻顶着的东西，凉凉地问。

 

“……哦，闭嘴，坏蛋。”托尼被呛到似的说，“别提别人，我要软了。我怎么可能把老二塞到那个黑鬼嘴里。”

感受到手中微微软了一些的性器，唐轻笑起来。

他含了进去，满意地感到它比刚开始更硬了。

 

室内只剩下吮吸声、水声和托尼低低的喘息声。

当快感积累到顶点，托尼气息急促地说：“哦，宝贝，吐出来……”

唐被他最后的顶弄顶得发昏，他后知后觉地感到口中的异样高频率的抖动，刚刚将它吐出，这个东西的头部就痉挛着猛然喷射出股股白浊，喷了他一脸。

 

托尼粗重喘息着用手绢抵在他的下巴上，防止那些浓稠的液体滑下礼服。

唐的脸上被他射得到处都是精液，还粘在了睫毛上。托尼低低笑着将疲软下来的性器拍打在他的脸上，然后用手绢帮他擦掉这些乱七八糟的淫靡液体。


End file.
